


Tell me your tale

by Lilmoka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, OFC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmoka/pseuds/Lilmoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between two strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me your tale

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [_If the sun refused to shine / I don't mind, I don't mind / If the mountains, fell in the sea / Let it be, it ain't me / Got my own world to live through and / And I ain't gonna copy you_](http://maharet83.dreamwidth.org/252250.html?thread=1869402#cmt1869402) \- If 6 Was 9 - Jimi Hendrix.

"Hey" she says, voice soft and eyes a bit too shiny.

"Hey yourself - the stranger replies, after a moment of silence - Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine" she shakes her head. "It's just... I'm going through a rough patch at the moment"

The other blinks, wondering why the hell they're having this conversation.

"I made a promise, a long time ago: I said I would let her go, when the time came" she stops, her voice breaking a little. "I didn't- I was aware of what she was asking, I was. And I did what she demanded, but now I feel worse than ever. It hurts, you know?"

She watches the other shake their head silently and for a terrible moment she think they're going to leave her alone. Then, that person looks at her, _really_ looks and whispers the words she didn't know she craved for: "Tell me about her".

And she does.


End file.
